supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140824024651
Ihre Hoffnungen, Bridget wieder für sich gewinnen zu können, zerbrachen zu einem Scherbenhaufen. Alleingelassen und enttäuscht stand sie im Flur. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Was um alles ist so schlimm an mir, dass keiner mehr fähig ist mich zu lieben? Vor Wut traf ihre Hand die Mauer neben sich. Blut floss hinunter und alles schien total surreal. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, doch holte sie das Klingeln ihres Handys wieder aus dem Loch, in das sie fallen zu schien. Sie zog es aus ihrer Hosentasche und starrte auf das Display. Es war Ian. Der jenige, der immer für sie da war, ihr immer zeigte, dass er sie noch liebte, doch seit sie mit Bridget zusammen war, konnte sie an niemand anderen mehr denken als an das Mädchen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen. Doch jetzt war irgend etwas anders. Dieser Scherbenhaufen hatte etwas ausgelöst, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Mei rannte in das Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich ihre Tasche, darauf bedacht den Anderen nich in die Augen zu schauen. "Wo willst du hin Mei?", fragte Connor total verwirrt. "Es geht um...", sie hielt kurz inne, "Einen guten Freund. Er scheint in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken." - "Dann komm ich mit!"; bat Connor, doch Mei schaffte es, ihn abzuwimmeln. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin ein Engel." Der Rest lächelte nur. "Da muss ich zustimmen.", gab Johnny von sich. "Aber beeil dich, ja?" Ein Nicken als Antwort und schon war sie weg. Er schaute auf sein Handy herunter und fing an sich sorgen zu machen. Aufgeregt lief er vor der Hütte hin und her. "Verdammt Am! Geh an dein scheiß Han-", mitten im Satz unterbrach ihn eine Stimme. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht immer so viel fluchen sollst?" Ian drehte sich um und sah Mei. "Du siehst schrecklich aus." "Wow danke. Du bist auch nicht gerade eine Schönheit.", wehrte sie seinen letzten satz ab. Sie ließ alles fallen und sprang ihm in die Arme. Er fragte nicht, sondern hielt sie einfach nur fest. Ja, denn das war das gute an ihm. Wenn sie reden wollte, dann sollte sie reden, wenn nicht, dann nicht. "I-ian? Darf ich mal etwas versuchen? Aber du darfst bitte nicht hineininterpretieren!" Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und wusste, dass er ihr diesen Gefallen tun würde. Noch ein letztes mal atmete Mei tief durch und dann geschah es. Ihre Lippen legten sich auf seine. Vorsichtig, nicht fordernt und mit bedacht. Die Jägerin merkte, wie sich jeder Muskel ihres Freundes anspannte und er versuchte sie nicht ansich zu drücken. Doch bei all dem schoss ihr ein Bild durch den Kopf: Bridget. Rasch löste sie sich wieder. Wut brannte in ihr auf. "So eine Scheiße!", fluchte sie. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich von dem Jungen ab. "Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen. Dir wieder Hoffnungen machen, das... d-das war das Schlimmste, was ich gerade tun konnte!" "Aber vielleicht schaffst du es nur so, Bridget aus deinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wieder jemand anderen zu lieben. Das kann nicht so weitergehen!", herschte er sie leicht an. Mei drehte sich, von seinen Worten ertappt, um. ''Ian hat recht! Ich muss etwas ändern!, ''bei diesen Gedanken kniff sie die Augen zusammen, ging dann jedoch entschlossen auf Ian zu und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er drückte sie an sich, froh darüber, dass er sie anscheinend wieder hatte, doch wusste er, dass es noch längst nicht so weit war. Langsam löste sich das, wie es schien, wiedervereinte Pärchen voneinander und sie schauten sich an. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich noch nicht wieder habe. Ich weiß, dass du noch immer Bridget liebst. Ich weiß auch, dass das hier vielleicht nichts wird, doch weiß ich auch noch etwas anderes." Der Junge legte ihr die linke Hand an die Wange und berührte mit seiner Stirn die ihre. "Ich weiß, dass wir für immer Freunde sein werden, egal wie du dich entscheidest!" Diese Worte bauten Amelia wieder auf. Ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer kehrte in die eisblauen Augen zurück, von dem sie dachte, er sei für immer erloschen. "Und jetzt geh zu deinen Freunden zurück und rette mal wieder die Welt." Er lächelte, als er mit reden fertig war. "Ich danke dir Ian!" Er brauchte nicht antworten. Sein strahlendes Lächeln reichte ihr. Ein letzter, inniger Kuss und sie befand sich wieder in dem Haus. Bridget hatte nichtmal mitbekommen, dass sie weg war.